


Eddie Gets Shot

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Friendship, Love and Loyalty rewrite. (Bad title, I know, but it's how I stored it on my phone - and I didn't have a better one.)





	Eddie Gets Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story mostly written down since about a week before Friendship, Love and Loyalty aired; I'd read the synopsis and saw the words "Eddie gets shot" and my fanfiction brain went haywire - even imagining a scenario in which she died (at her funeral, Jamie was so overcome with grief that at the end of the service he climbed in the casket with her and shot himself so that he could be with her in death) but decided that would be too difficult to write. So this story came about, and, seeing as I thought it would be at least another season or two before they got together (I know, right) I thought I'd try to end it the way I thought the writers would by them not getting together at the end. I have a few more stories sitting on my computer that need editing (and this isn't my best work), but this one is now one less. Finally.

The squad car carrying the 12-David unit came to a screeching stop, angled behind another cruiser whose occupants were already out and returning fire at the members of two rival gangs. Jamie and Eddie quickly got out and ran in a half-crouch to their two fellow officers who'd taken cover behind their vehicle.

''Walsh, hey. What do we got?'' Eddie asked breathlessly, adrenaline already coursing through her.

''A lot of fire power, that's what. Seriously, where's all this ammo coming from?'' She stood back up and shot one bullet off, sparingly.

''Eddie and I will get behind them, see if we can box them in. We passed 12-Lima not long ago; they should be here soon,'' Jamie reassured, already hearing sirens in the distance.

Walsh nodded. ''Go.''

The partners ducked into an alley and ran around, coming up behind the two gangs. ''NYPD! Hands in the air; drop the weapons!'' they both shouted. The order was ignored and they took cover behind a row of parallel-parked cars. Extra back up came on the scene and soon six of the gang members were down. Moments later, Jamie heard a strangled gasp and turned in time to see Eddie drop.

''Eddie!'' Jamie yelled. He pulled back enough to kneel next to Eddie. ''Where you hit?'' he asked, his eyes frantic as he searched her over. His whole body stilled as he saw red near her waist, just underneath her vest.

''Jamie?'' Eddie groaned as she tried to sit up.

''Hey, don't do that, don't move okay. It's gonna be okay,'' he said, pulling out the pair of blue gloves he kept in his uniform and quickly put them on. ''Sorry about this,'' he said as he reached out with his right hand to put pressure on the wound. ''Sorry,'' he said again as she bit back another groan. He keyed his radio with his left hand. ''Officer down. We've got an 10-13. I repeat: officer down at this location.'' Letting go of the radio, he used both hands for the wound. ''Everything's gonna be fine, okay, Eddie. Don't close your eyes, just stay awake, stay with me, okay,'' he chanted, to himself as much as to her, as the noise of dispatch relaying his call-out and the gunfire faded into the background.

Suddenly, Eddie's eyes widened, and he barely had time to process the change in her reaction when she lifted her side arm, aimed over his shoulder and fired. Jamie turned in time to see the gang member who'd snuck up behind him fall between two vehicles, unmoving. He looked back to his partner, thanks on the tip of his tongue, when he realized she was losing consciousness. ''Eddie -''

''Reagan!''

''Sarge!'' Jamie quickly scanned the area for his old TO. He saw him come up behind him, his new rookie following his footsteps into the fray.

''How's Janko?'' he asked, placing himself between the mess in the street and his two officers.

''She's - she's ...''

''Just keep pressure on that wound, Reagan!''

Jamie just nodded, eyes too focused on his blood-covered gloves to be able to respond. He didn't come back to himself until he felt his hands being forced away; it was with a quick glance that he realized he was in an ambulance. It was then he sunk into the stiff seat that was built into the side, fragile relief setting in as he watched the paramedic work.

////////////

''Figured I'd find you in here.''

Jamie jerked his head up, startled, before standing as Renzulli closed the door of the hospital's chapel. ''She's still in surgery. Nurse said she'd come get me when more news became available.''

''Hmm. Her words, huh?''

''Yeah.''

Renzulli was quiet for a moment as he studied his old boot intently. ''Listen, Reagan, I know I've already asked this and you've probably gotten tired of hearing it from everybody else, but here it goes: is there anything going on between you and Janko?''

''Sarge -''

''Yes or no.''

''No.''

Renzulli nodded. ''Alright. As your boss, I'm glad to hear that. You know how bad things could get if that line gets crossed, right?''

''Yes, I know, we know, and nothing has happened that would compromise our partnership or the department.''

''Okay. I believe you. As your friend, on the other hand,'' he trailed off, curling his finger into a fist and landing a blow just beneath Jamie's ribs.

Jamie doubled over, gasping for breath. ''Sarge - wha -''

''It's been four years, Reagan, four. Going on five. That's how long I've seen you two dance around each other, and today should be your proof that time waits for no man. I know you love each other - I'm pretty sure the two of you know you love each other - so I don't care about whatever backlash you think you're gonna get from it, get your priorities straight!'' From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the stained-glass window, depicting Jesus on the cross, and, immediately feeling chastened for his rising voice, he muttered, ''Apologies.''

''It's not that simple, Boss. We can't just -''

''What are you gonna do? Wait until you retire? What if she's married to someone else by then, huh? You can't expect her to wait forever.''

He turned back to his sergeant, the stress from the day's events coming to a head as he said harshly, ''Then I'll walk her down the aisle and be the first to speak at her wedding.'' Realizing what he'd just said, he sat back down heavily and put his head in his hands, muttering, ''and hope the both of us outlive the guy so we can have our chance.

''You can have your chance now, that's what I'm telling you; don't wait.'' He considers his old boot a minute longer, waiting for him to say something but was only met with silence. Shaking his head, he moved to the door, knowing that nothing would be getting through to the kid's brain right now. Before he left, he turned back around and sighed at the sight of the deflated image once again slumped in the chair. ''You're only hurting yourselves.''

////////////

Jamie stood just outside the hospital room, hands scrubbing over his face as he tried to quiet his mind from the racing thoughts in his head. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to softly tap the door. ''Knock, knock,'' he said, seeing her sitting up in bed.

''Hey,'' Eddie said groggily.

''How are you feeling, partner?'' He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he came to stand beside her bed, his eyes automatically going to the screen showing her vitals.

''Okay. Like I got shot,'' she answered. ''Hey, you just missed Sarge.''

Jamie nodded, wondering if their boss has said anything to her. Searching her face, he decided that, no, he hadn't. ''Yeah. I, uh, saw him on my way in.''

''He told me that you saved my life. I would've bled out if ...''

''You saved mine, too. I didn't even notice the guy.'' He rocked back and forth on his heels, nervously. It was quite ironic, he thought; they were normally able to talk about anything, but it seemed as if some sort of tide had shifted and he didn't know where to start. ''You, uh - have someone to be with you, or ...''

''Renzulli said that Walsh would be dropping by after giving her statement. You know if you need to get back - your statement -''

''Oh, no, I can -''

''You should go. You can always come back after. Right?''

''Yeah. Yeah, I can, uh, pick up something for dinner. Pizza, or -'''

''Sounds good.''

''Ok. Well. I'll see you later, I guess.''

''See ya,'' she said, giving a small wave.

Jamie sends a small nod to her as he walks out, waiting until he's cleared the door to put his back against wall and take a deep breath. Hearing the hustle and bustle around him, he quickly straightens back up and heads out, desperately trying to ignore the pull of turning back around and staying.


End file.
